Midnight Mistakes
by SILLYSUE512
Summary: Hermione got herself into a little trouble, with one little stupid judge meant call. Next step is to figure out how tell first. And will they stick by her!  Not good at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Oh Dear God

As I started to wake up I noticed that I had an arm around my waist with only one thing I could that popped at the time was to see how it was so I slowly turned my head to see how it was. The moment I did I wish I hadn't. It had to be the worst moment of my life so far, because the person right next to me was none other than Draco Malfoy, pureblood, ferret, and slimy git. Not wanting to wake him in the least I slowly slipped from under his arm and getting out of his bed before gathering all my clothes that were scattered everywhere around the room and quickly ran to the bathroom.

'Oh my god I can't believe I let that happen!' I thought to myself as I went to start the shower. When I finally got into the shower I tried to forget the whole this ever happened the night before. "Damn why did I have to drink so much?" I said right before there was a loud knock on the door. "Come on Granger, would it kill you to save so hot water for me for once.

"Go to hell Malfoy I've only been in here for ten minutes, lay off" I yelled from the shower. "You can wait another five minutes." After five minutes of washing my hair and Malfoy yell at me from behind the door I finally got out of the shower. I put my robe on and walked out of the bathroom. "It's all yours." I spat wrapping my robe tighter around my body.

"Now Granger is that the way your going to act after we had such a good time last night." He said with a smirk on his face. "And I will NEVER happen again" I said to him as I pushed past him to go to my room for some peace and quite it nurse my stupid hangover.

ONE MONTH LATER:

"Hey Moine' are you okay? You look a little pale?" Harry said in a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah every things fine. Hey by any chance have either of you seen Ginny about something important? Harry just looked at me, while Ron spoke "Hey what about us you know you can talk to us about anything?"

I didn't like lying to my closets friend but if I told them that I slept with Draco Malfoy, I don't think I could live it down, and plus they would blow it way out proportion than it needs to be. " Guy there are just somethings that you just don't tell their guy friends" I had a feeling that they wound understand would understand as I saw their faces pale, and Ron shut his eye, and shack his head.

"Yeah so where is Ginny?" Harry was the first to snaps out of it. "The last time I saw her she was in the Gryffindor common room doing homework." said Harry.

I thanked both of them and went to go find Ginny. When I finally got to the porthole to the Gryffindor tower Ginny was already on her way out. "Ginny I really need to talk to you!"

"Hermione is everything okay, you look to be in a panic." Ginny said

"No, not really, look I really need to talk to you, but not hear. Can you come with me to the head common room?" I asked Ginny in a rush so no one can hear.

Ginny just looked at me for a second before she nodded. When we got to the Heads Common room Malfoy was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire, reading a book. Before he could say anything or notices us I dragged Ginny into my room and shut the door. "Hermione what the hell is going on?" she yelled looking almost scared.

The second I looked at her, I fell to the floor, and started to cry. Ginny ran over to me. "Hermione, what happened?"

"Ginny I did something awful truly awful..." I lost my train of thought as there was a knock at the door. I got up from the floor, whipped the tears from my eye answered the door. "Huh... what the fuck do you what Malfoy, I mean haven't you done enough."

Touch'e aren't we Granger. I' only here because Scare head, and Weasel are here and they what to talk to you." He looked at me up and down then smirked. "Could you tell them that all talk to them later?" I slammed the door in his face. I turned around. "Ginny before I tell you, you have promise me NOT to tell anyone. Not even Harry." She gave me a nod. Remember last month at the party how I had to much to drink, well I disappeared and I was with someone that I shouldn't been with, and...huh shagged."

"Hermione,how bad could that be, you slept with someone, whats wrong with that." said Ginny "Ginny it wasn't just some guy it was MALFOY! Ginny I didn't mean too. I feel so disgusted."

After is five minutes I finally stopped crying. I finally got up from the floor. "Ginny there's one more thing. I think I could be pregnant. And I was wondering if you could go with me to the hospital wing with me find out?" i asked"Hermione of course all go with you."

Halfway to the hospital wing we bumped into Harry and Ron, and let me say they did not look happy at all. "Hermione what the hell is going on with you? Your pale as a ghost, and your shaking like a leaf." I started to walk past them but Harry grabbed my arm. "Harry I can't talk right know, I have some where to go. So if you will excuse me." Harry let go of my arm and Ginny and I headed to the hospital wing. When I got there nobody in the hospital wing which made me feel so much better. I walked up to Madam Pomfrey's office door and knocked. It swung open in matter of seconds. "Miss Granger are you okay." She said while taking me into her office. "So how can I help you today?" she asked in a concerted voice. I had no idea what to say, but either way I had no idea what to say, but either way I to find out even if my life wasn't going to turn out like I wanted it to. "I was wondering if you could tell me if I was...pregnant or not." "Of course dear, just go over to on of the empty beds and all be right with you." I walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for Madam Pomfrey.

She asked me to lay down and lift up my shirt so she could cast a spell. She mumbled the spell and my abdomen turn blue. "So what does that mean?" I askes as I sat up. "Well Miss, Granger it means your pregnant." I slowly got up slowly and thanked her for her help and set up he next time I had to see her. When I left the hospital wing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: do not own anything Harry Potter**

Chapter 2

Telling

How the hell could I let this happen? I mean I knew better then to sleep with Malfoy, of all people, and now look what happened. But the thing I'm worried about the most is 'What the hell am I going to do!' How am I going to tell Malfoy?

"Hermione...are you okay?" Ginny said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Ginny, I'm so stupid Ginny so fucking stupid. How am I going to tell Malfoy?" I said to Ginny looking around to make sure no one around could hear us.

I was so confused and jumbled that I couldn't really gather my thoughts to think what to do next, besides to pray to Merlin and hope that I could figure out how to tell Malfoy about this whole nightmare.

After I finally settled down and apologized to Ginny I got up from the floor and said,

"You know what, I have to take care of something. All talk to you later, okay?" Moving down the hallway.

I know what I have to do and the best thing I had to do was to tell Malfoy that is was pregnant as so as possible, even though I don't think that he will even believe me. I walked into the Head's common room, and Malfoy was there with Blaise Zablin, and Theo Notts, which were talking about something that sounded a lot like quittitch. They didn't even notice me so I just walked into my room.

It was an hour before Blaise and Theo left and in that time I somewhat figure out how I was going to tell Malfoy. The only thing I was having trouble with was how was I going to bring the whole topic. 'Hey Malfoy, do you remember when we had sex month ago... well a funny story about that I got knocked up.' Yeah I'm sure that would go well. Yeah I sure got my self into a mess. For about ten minutes I sat on my bed making a pro and con list in my head before there was a knock on the door.

"Granger can I come in for a moment I need to talk to you." Malfoy said though the door.

"Yeah sure, that doors unlocked." I shouted.

I was a little nervous about telling Malfoy and I knew I had no other choice but to tell him know or I would keep putting it off.

"Um Granger I needed to talk to you about what happened at the party." He was really uneasy about the whole subject; it wasn't really hard to see it in his eyes.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about it as well." I said looking down at my hands. "And if you don't mind I need to tell you first." He gave me a nodded.

I got up from the bed, began to walk around the room. I got myself so worked up walking around the room I started to cry. " I'm pregnant!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I didn't want to look at Him to see his reaction, scared of the verdict would be. It felt like time went on by forever before I got a resonance.

"Wow and I thought what I was going to tell you was big." Draco said, getting up from the bed.

I knew he was walking torus me, but I didn't want to look at him in the eyes yet. I wanted to get up from the floor and run out of the room before I could hear what he had to say but I knew that I should give him a chance.

"Hermione I know your scared, but I hope you know that when I say that I'm going to be there for you I'm not lying." Draco got down at my eye level on the floor and continued, "I've been thinking about something for a while, pretty much since third year really. Hermione the way I acted the morning after we slept together was because you acted like it never happened… what I'm trying to is that I'm in love with you." He looked so petrified about I what I was going to say.

"I love you too." I leaned a kissed him. It took him a couple seconds to react, but soon the kiss became passionate.

I don't know what happened during the kiss but everything that I forgot during the night with Draco came back. I didn't just remember having sex with him; I remembered what happened before and after. It wasn't just a quickie to him or me it was so much more. We stayed in each other's arms after and talked hour what seemed like hours.

"I remember know." I said after we broke the kiss. "I remember what happened after. We didn't just screw with each other, I only remember that but it was so much more!" I was so happy that I could finally remember I gave him a forceful kiss.

Draco and I sat there on the floor for hours until it was time to leave for dinner talking. It was great to have an actual conversation with him, but the best part about it wasn't anything to do with school. We walked down to the Great Hall together because we figured that it would be really stupid if we hide our relationship over something as stupid as that our friends wouldn't support it. When we got to the door we paused for a second to take a moment before we walked in to the Great Hall and show everyone we were together.

"Well here goes nothing." I said looking up at Draco before he gave me a quick kiss and opened the doors.

I grabbed Draco's hand and continued to the Gryffindor table, so we could tell Harry and Ron. By the look on their faces they probably already figured something out or that they were surprised, my guess is both… okay at least Harry anyway.

"Hey guys, um I need to tell you something… well we need to tell you something." I took a look up at Draco " I pregnant… and its Draco's." I didn't fell like waiting for they're reaction, because I knew it was going to be a bunch of bull shit for Ron while Harry just sits back a says nothing like always. So I grabbed Draco and walk out.

"Um Hermione, I'm a little confused, why did you just tell them and then walk away? You didn't even give them a chance to say anything." Draco said confused.

"Because it just accord to me that why do I need to hear what they think? I already know what they're going to say. "Hermione what the hell where you thinking? How could you be so stupid?" And I'm just putting that as genital as possible." "Plus this is all Ron will say or he'll just try beat the shit out of you."

I said simply

I'm no quite certain were my whole attitude came from, but I really was enjoying it at this point in time because I knew it was not going to last for much longer but right now that wasn't anything to worry about. I had plenty other thing that I had to figure out before the whole school knew, because the only think I did wrong when I told Harry and Ron was that Lavender Brown was three feet away.

**Sorry guy for the long wait for Chapter 2. Had a lot on my plate with school and all. But I hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Getting Through

I'm not quite sure what happened when I woke up the next day, but I felt like the weight was lifted off my shoulders, and I could figure out why. Maybe it was because I finally told Harry and Ron. I would like to think so. When I got up for bed I found that there was a note on my side table.

_Hermione,_

_Food is on the counter. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke you._

_-DM_

_P.S There's a heating charm on it so it wouldn't get cold._

This is all surprising to me. Why is he being so great to me? I thought that he would just act like I'm not even there and pretended that the baby wasn't his. Just goes to show you, what people do to surprise you.

I got dresses in a simple par of dark blue denim jeans, and a blue long sleeve V-neck shirt, with a par of fuzzy black boots. Simple and confortable, just the way I like it. When I was finished with my hair I walked into the kitchen there was a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. How did he know that it's my favorite breakfast? I sat down and started to eat. Perfect.

Halfway though my breakfast, Draco came in, with his broom… Quittitch I would have guessed. "So how was practice?" I said putting down my fork.

"It was good, almost got hit in the face by Quaffle though, but it's okay." He said like it was no big deal.

"Owe, that hurts." I said rubbing my abdomen.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a sharp pain, no big deal."

He gave me a look like I was full of shit, which it true, I just don't want him to have worry about me. The truth is that I've been having pains since I woke up. I figured I'd go to the hospital wing when I finished eating. (Yeah that would be a good idea)

It almost felt as if someone was stabbing me I the abdomen with a killed every time I took a step, on my way the Hospital Wing.

"Step"

"Stab"

"Step"

"Stab"

I was midway there when I collapsed. Then everything went black…

When I started to come to everyone was screaming around me, I heard Draco, Harry, Ron, Madam Pomfrey, but the only one that seemed to be somewhat relaxed was Draco, I don't think I could have handled that if he was freaking out too. I had no idea what was going on, and it seemed that nobody had even relished that I had a woken.

"What's going on?" I whispered

The only one that seems to hear that I had said anything was Draco. The way he was looking at me made me relished what had happened.

"We lost the baby didn't we?" I said looking at him. He only nodded. There was nothing he could say, before I started to cry. When everyone came to see that I was wake, Draco had his arms around me, and I was crying on his shoulder.,

"Hermione it's going to be okay." Said Ron who was on the other side of the bed.

"Ron, shut up, I don't need people saying that I'm going to be okay right now. So just shut the hell up!" With that Ron slowly backed away from the bed.

Yelling at Ron didn't make me feel any better, as I knew being angry with everyone else wouldn't make anything change. I still lost my baby and the only family would have for a while. I know what Harry and the rest of them will say, that it's a sad thing that happened, but maybe it was for the best. The only thing is that I knew that it was for the best, but that's something I didn't want to hear from anybody. The only thing I wanted was a family.

Feeling like I was going to cry again I asked them to leave me alone for a while, while I tried to greave properly. The only one I aloud to stay was Draco, because I knew he wanted a family just as much I wanted on. His father in jail and his mother as well, he didn't have anyone either. We talk for an hour about what we would have named he or her, and tried to imagine what they would have looked like. It hurt to think about, but it helped. Draco was getting tired so I told him I would see him in the morning.

As he was leaving I said, "You would have been a great father."

He looked at me for a moment and said, "And, you would have made a great mother."

After he left I began to think more about what happened, something did not add up at all. First Madam Pomfrey didn't even speak to me about me having any type of miscarriage, and If indeed did have one why didn't she just let me leave after i woke up? I would have been able to do so. This I know for a fact, from when my mom had a miscarriage, when I was seven.

I needed to find out what was going on, because the more I thought about, the more I felt like there would be a chance that I still had my baby.

"MADAM POMFREY, MADAM POMFREY!" I yelled

I was about to yell for her again but she was by my bedside. "Yes dear, what can I do for you?" She said in a calming manner.

"Did I really lose my baby! Something isn't adding up, so please tell me thats just something you told them so I wouldn't be alone."

"Hermione it's true. I did tell your friend that you lost the baby, but the thing was that at the time I didn't have all the tests done. I only guessed the with the fall you took that would be the case. When I got the tests saying that you where still pregnant your friends a already told you that you had lost the baby. And I wanted to wait until they were gone to tell you so you wouldn't be so crowed. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the second you woke up." she looked ashamed and truly sorry for not telling me when she did.

"I forgive you. It was a misunderstanding. So can I go back to my quarters so I can tell Draco?"

She laughed and nodded her head

I got up from the bed a started to run to the head quaters. It felt like hour run, but once I got there I screamed the password, throw open the door, and saw Draco on the cough crying. He didn't even notice that I came in.

"Dr ac o" I said out of breath.

He looked up shocked to see me. "I'm still PREGNANT! Madam Pomfrey made mistake with the lab. I didn't miscarriage!" I started to cry I was so happy.

Draco ran over to me and took me into his arms, "YOUR STILL PREGNANT! This is great!... Hermione I love you."

Just then Draco kissed me. Sweet and passionate. We were going to be a family again.

* * *

**I re-did the ending to the story. I knew the ending was wrong, I didn't diside to change it until i got a PM from Morcelu. Thank you.**


End file.
